Let's go to Disneyland!
by redandyellowmarshandmellow
Summary: After Madison's death Dean jumps on a case in Disneyland Florida to give Sam a little down time after that failed in LA. Besides having a hit put on them by a 2 foot doll after riding the "It's a small world" attraction, things start to get even weirder..


Disclaimer - I don't own anything at all and all characters/scenarios are entirely fictional!!

Chapter 1 - A little down-time, yeah, right.

"_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all."_

Dean kept his eyes straight ahead and unfocused trying to blur out the repeating chorus that was beyond all annoyance he'd ever experienced. Sam sat next to him with that same stiff stature as the children sitting in front of them giggled and leaned, pointing out of the tiny pink boat.

"_C'est un petit monde après tout,_

_ C'est un petit monde après tout,_

_ C'est un petit monde après tout,_

_ C'est un petit monde après tout. "_

Sam's knees were practically up to chin with his long legs somehow folded into the small space of seating which when designed was clearly only intended for kids under 13 at most. The boys looked conspicuous to say the least as the language of the chorus changed again and the boat followed the tracks round another corner, trundling through about 40 cm of water; And it'd be a lie to say they hadn't got a couple of strange looks climbing onto this particular ride.

_"Es ist eine kleine Welt, nachdem alle, _

_Es ist eine kleine Welt, nachdem alle,_

_ Es ist eine kleine Welt, nachdem alle,_

_ Es ist eine kleine Welt, nachdem alle. "_

Dean forced himself to take in his surroundings, catching the millions of eyes staring down at him. He shuddered, the forced mechanical movements and creepy grins of the singing dolls was disturbing. How could kids ever find this remotely entertaining. He looked at Sam who was scoping the place looking for any supernatural signs at all. Luckily for them after the death last week the crowds had lessened considerably, but the media had done well to cover it up considering. In fact, it'd been hard to find many details at all on the death, but after Madison, and the fail of some relaxing time in LA, when Sam mentioned the death in passing Dean had been quick to jump on the case. He'd always wanted to hit Disney world, of course missing out on the chance as a kid. Although when he was spending all that time convincing Sam this was a case he didn't really consider how he would have to investigate the case, by spending time on the 'It's a small world' boat ride.

"Anything," Dean asked, as Sam tried to inconspicuously scrape the side of the boat for sulphur traces. With a reluctant shake of his head Sam muttered the words that he knew he'd have to right before they made it into Florida.

"No, nothing'"

"Yeah, well its useless from here anyway," Dean sighed, attempting to readjust his position in the cramped space. "Any EMF?" Sam shook his head, holding up the 'busted up walkman' with none of the Red LED's on top lit.

"Like I said, nothing."

"_這是一個小世界，_

_畢竟這是一個小世界，_

_畢竟這是一個小世界，_

_畢竟這是一個小世界了。"_

"Dean, I really don't think there's a case here. I mean…" He lowered his voice, all too aware of the laughing kids, and their parents. "That guy died hanging from the rafters. It could easily be suicide."

"Yeah, but we saw the body, I mean those bruises and cuts weren't self inflicted. I just can't think what else it could be, I mean, if a spirit ganked the guy, why string him up? Why make it look like suicide?"

"Well have there been deaths here before?" Sam asked, "I mean maybe it's a spirit re enacting a death. We've seen that before."

"Well it doesn't seem likely. I mean, a place like this. You'd have heard about it for sure. I mean I'm surprised the ride wasn't closed down after this death."

"You know what we need to do, research this place, the history, everything."

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" Dean groaned. He'd always hated the research part but his mood picked as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel literally.

"_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all."_

Just as the boat trailed out of the cover and into the Florida sun Dean caught sight of a small English style doll. The hands moved up and down carrying a small umbrella wearing a little black suit. Suddenly the repetitive movements changed and its eyes darted to meet Dean's. Its mouth quirked up into a smile with just a hint of insanity and the body swivelled to face him. There was something about the movement in this thing, that didn't seem completely lifeless. Dean blinked and it had gone back the regular movements of lifting the brolly above its head, facing the boat behind them.

_-------------_

Note - Yes, I just got back from a Disney holiday in Paris and after going on this ride had to write a little ficlet. It shouldn't be too long and in very small doses, with chapters as long as this one so hopefully I can put another up tomorrow considering how diddy they are.

Review if your intrigued to see more of the evil dollies! J


End file.
